The Darkness Within Me
by Pile of Manga
Summary: We all know Malik's past--dark, full of hatred--but did we ever hear it from Malik himself? What was he thinking as his father drove the burning blade into his back? As his darker half emerged from his hatred? As he drove the Senen Rod into his father...
1. The Tombkeeper's Initiation

Allright, this is a short story I'm doing on Malik and how his other half came to be early on in his life. It's written from his point of view, and the details in all of the chapters are from the Japanese version, so for those of you who have only seen the American version, a lot of this will be new imagery. Most of the conversations are original, though I was sure to include key phrases that were mentioned throughout the flashbacks =]. It's pretty dark; kinda creeps me out as I read over it.

I'm sitting alone in my room. All alone, and terrified. I know what's coming, and I'm dreading it. I have been dreading it ever since my father told me about it. My hands are clasped in front of me on the little table at which I have sat for hours on end, reading endless materials on something I didn't want to be. I hated learning all of that. It made me angry... it made me angry at Rishid when he was only trying to help. I didn't want to do it, but my father made me. And he's making me go through with this as well... the Tombkeeper's Initiation.

Rishid left a little while earlier to go do something... I'm so frightened I don't even remember what it was; I'm just thinking and wishing that he were here with me. The more I think about it, the less I want to go; the escorts are taking so long to get to me... maybe that's something that they do on purpose. Tell you that they'll be there in a little while to come and get you, then wait an immeasurable amount of time before they actually come. Maybe they do that in hopes that the person about to receive it will confront their fears while they're waiting. Well, they're dead wrong. It's not helping at all. I don't want to go... I never did, but now...

I nearly jump out of my skin as they come in... I know them all, and they always wear those long, tan robes with hoods... but now they look so foreboding I instantly tell myself that I would rather go alone than to be taken by them. They come over to me and one holds out his hand; I flinch.

"Your father is ready," he says.

I just stare at him with my mouth slightly open, my lower lip trembling. "I-I don't want to go!" I blurt out. The hoods on the escorts are so heavy that I can't see their facial expressions, I could tell that they weren't going to listen to me.

"Your father is ready, and is awaiting your arrival, young Master Malik," he says again, taking a hold of my arm instead.

I immediately struggle against him and try to get away, but I'm only 10... he's so much taller and stronger than me that I have no idea why I'm even trying. "I don't want to go! Leave me alone!" I yell at him. I'm trying to sound strong, but my voice is cracking so much that they can probably see right through it.

Another one comes forward and gets a hold of my other arm, and both of them practically drag me to my feet and start towards the door with me. I start crying openly. _I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Put me down! _

As they pull me down the hall, I see Rishid. _He's back!_ "Help me Rishid!" I cry. "Don't let them take me away! Help me! Please Rishid!"

He sort of stands there looking helpless and doesn't say anything. He just looks after me. "Help me Rishid!" 

I can't struggle anymore; I'm crying too hard. They drag me the rest of the way to the initiation room and I see my father. My vision is blurred so much by tears that I can only recognize him by his grey hair. I see the block of stone they're leading me to... _oh Ra help me, there's fire and rope... Don't let them hurt me!_

__

I struggle even more, but they get me up on the stone and tie me face down. I'm still crying, my tears falling on the cold surface. I hear them leave and I start panicking, knowing there's nothing that can save me now that my father is the only one there. "Father, please! I don't want to be a tombkeeper! I don't want to go through with this!"

"You _will_ become a tombkeeper, Malik," he says in reply. His voice is so cold... I can feel the shivers running down my back. I hear him unsheathing a knife and I start to pull against the ropes will all of my might. _I know it's in vain, but I want to get out of here! I don't want to be here! I need Rishid by my side! I want to go back and be little again! I--don't--want--to--be--here!_

Crackling reaches my ears. What is it? _Oh Ra, he must be heating the knife over the flames. I don't want any more pain! Leave it cold! Please!_ He's coming over to me now and I can feel him leaning over me. I tense up. 

"Don't, Father! Please!"

"Be quiet!" he yells. "You shall go through this ceremony whether you want to or not! You are an Ishtar! You will bear the same pain that your family has for millennia!" Before I can protest any further, he roughly pushes a gag into my mouth to stifle me.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and holds me down to the stone. I clench my fists, saving the rest of my voice for the pain I'm about to endure. I feel the blade touch my skin and without any hesitation my father starts to drive it into my back.

I start to scream in pain, but it barely makes a noise in the cavernous room. _Stop it! I don't want to be a tombkeeper! Leave me be! I'm a child! Don't do this!_ I struggle even more as I feel my warm blood start to drip down my back—my father merely wipes it away with his hand before starting to cut me again.

I grit my teeth together onto the gag as he goes on. _Why is he going so slow? Please get it done with faster! I can't bear it any more! Stop going so slow!_

**_He's not going to speed up…_**

___But I want him to! Please, Father! Stop! It hurts too much!_

**_He needs to finish it… it needs to be perfect down to the last detail…_**

___I don't care! Make him stop! I'll scream my loudest until he stops!_

**_He won't hear you… he is chanting too loudly… he won't hear you even after he's done…_**

_I can't bear it! I—I can't bear it! STOP, FATHER!_

**_He won't stop… no matter how much you beg… he will not stop…_**

_…F-father… it burns so much… _

**_S_****_tay conscious… you wouldn't want him thinking you're weak, would you?_**

_He already thinks I'm weak! What difference would it make?_

**_If you show him you can bear it, he might treat you differently…_**

_I don't want to! I want it to stop! _I start to sob, not having any energy left to do anything else. _…help me… Rishid…where are you, Rishid… Rishid!_

**_He's not here… only you and me…_**

_…Who are you?_

**_I am your hate… let me in and I will take the pain away…_**

_Let you in where?_

__

**_Into your mind… let me take over and I will take the pain away…_**

_Take over me? No! You're not real! Leave me alone!_

**_I am real, Malik… let me in…_**

_No! No! Get out of my head! I don't want you inside me!_

**_I am no longer inside you, Malik…I am separate…you have two minds now…_**

_No I don't!_

__

**_I am taking away the pain… let me in…_**

_What pain? Leave me alone!_

**_The ritual is over, Malik…you didn't feel pain in the end… open your eyes…_**

_The…ritual…? _I finally lift my head to look about the room. My father isn't here anymore… Ra…there's so much blood…My back starts to ache again and I feel faint…

I vaguely hear the escorts coming back… they have bandages with them. They untie me and start to wrap me up. My eyes go wide as I see a shadow emerge in front of me… it looks like my shadow… no… there's a Millennium Eye on its forehead…

**_I am your hatred, Malik… let me take over and take what should have been ours… let me help you to overcome your fate…_**

The men finish with me and all but one leave… none of them seemed to notice the darkness speaking to me.

_I don't want to overcome it… I hate my father…I hate the pain he put me through…I hate myself! I want to destroy myself! I want to die!_

**_No you don't…You created me out of your anger and suffering, and now you have something to protect you…_**

The last man picks me up and takes me to my room, putting me in my bed. I send him away and try to ignore the voice in my head, but it won't leave me in peace… 

**_Why should you have to go through all this for some pharaoh that will never return? Why can't you take all the powers you deserve?_**

_Because I am not strong enough… I can't fight against what has already been set out for me…_

**_Yes you can… the pharaoh is never coming back; there's nothing to stop you except for your fear…_**

I turn to see Rishid come in. He has bandages on his face. "Master Malik," he says, stopping beside my bed.

"Go away, Rishid," I say harshly, turning my face away. "I hate my father… I hate this life… I hate this world…" I turn back to him. "Why should I have to suffer for one who has been long since dead?" I hear another voice strengthen mine. **"Why should I have to pledge my life to some pharaoh?"**

Rishid merely looks at me. "While your father performed the ritual… I did a ritual of my own…" He takes off the bandages to show me the cuts he made with his own hands. His skin is so swollen from the detail he put into it… I wonder if that's how my back looks. "I hope this will show you how loyal I intend to be to you, Master Malik."

I clench my fists and feel the other person inside me growing. I collapse onto my bed, too exhausted to do anything but brood on my pain… the pain that Rishid felt he had to cause himself…the pain I must live with for so much longer than anyone else…the pain that created my other half. 

--------------------

Well, what do you all think so far? Should I keep it going? Arigato for reading!!


	2. First Glance of the World

Yay! I'm glad to know you all are liking this so far. This next chapter is pretty light-hearted and happy compared to the first, but it will be pretty much the only happy chapter. This is the day that Malik went to see the world, and as everyone knows, his life pretty much goes down the toilet after that. So enjoy the happiness whilst you can! :maniacal laughter: And yeshu, I remember you, Julia; I'm glad you liked the picture =].

Chapter 2: First Glance of the World

It's talking to me again... it's been talking to me for a long time. I listened to it at first, but then tried to push it away as soon as I realised how powerful it was. I didn't want it to gain control over me--the things it talks about are too horrible for me to imagine.

My back still hurts. It's been nearly two months since it was cut open, and it still hurts. I heard from my sister that it will pain me for another four. I can barely do anything anymore without Rishid's help. For the first two weeks he had to carry me. I can walk and run now normally enough, but that's about it. It's not like I need to do anything else. I just need to exist now. I know the ancient scriptures, I have the pharaoh's secret upon my back, I have a big brother who would do anything to save me, I have a father who would lock me away to keep the information I hold hidden... I have a spirit inside me who tells me that it won't let anything happen to me, yet at the same time describes scenes of bloodshed for the pain we've had to endure.

I've found that if I think about the Initiation, it talks to me about bloodshed and makes me more enraged. It does that when I think about my father, too. When I'm happy, it still talks, but it takes a lot more to get me angered. That's why I've tried to keep myself happy. It is difficult, but I am trying as hard as I can with Rishid's help. It's nighttime now, and I am happy.

I just remembered something my sister had promised me.

_She told me we can go to see the outside one day._

I quietly call for Rishid from my bed, and he comes in from the next room as though he had never fallen asleep. "Yes, Master Malik?" he asks.

"Rishid," I say, smiling. "I want to go and see the outside tonight. Sister promised me that she would take me."

He just looks at me, so I go on. "If she says she will take me, will you make sure Father doesn't find out?"

"Master Malik, it's dangerous," he says; I can practically taste the concern laced into his words.

"Please, Rishid." I sit up and look at him imploringly.

"I can't!"

"I've been thinking about it all these years… I've remembered it ever since she told me when I was seven… please, Rishid."

"No, Master Malik, I can't let you risk your life for that." He shakes his head, and I start to get angry.

"I have been waiting a long time to see the outside world… I have to see it sometime… I have to. **I can't be happy if I don't get to see it at least once**."

"You will be even more unhappy if you _do_ go, Master Malik."

"**I want to go!**"

My servant practically flinches as my voice grows harsh towards him. Sometimes I wonder why I think he can protect me. **Deep down he's just a cringing, ignorant slave… deep down, he's afraid that something will happen to him. Mother should have left him to die as a baby beside that well—**

"If you want to go, Master Malik…" I stop thinking and look at him. "…I will help you."

"**Good.**" I feel the anger ebbing away. "Thank you, Rishid… will you get Sister for me?"

He nods and walks out of the room quietly; I sit up and slightly wince at the ache my back gives. I've gotten used to it by now, but it's a little annoying at times. Sometimes the spirit makes it go away if I whine enough… it calls me weak, but it takes away the pain at least for a little while. For something that spawned from my hatred, it can be pretty sympathetic sometimes. I trust it in a way now.

**_You are my creator, after all…_**

_You just happened. I didn't do anything._

**_You hated a lot. That's doing something._**

_Oh quiet._

I hear it sniggering darkly in the back of my mind as I hear the two come back in, and my face brightens considerably. "Sister!"

She comes to the side of my bed and puts her hands out. "Malik!" she whispers. "Lower your voice!"

"It's late, sister; Father's asleep by now," I say. "I want to see the outside, just like you promised!"

Her eyes widen slightly. "Malik… we can't. It's forbidden for Tombkeepers to see the outside world."

"But you promised! Please, Isis… dear sister… I want to see the outside so badly. Why can't we go now?"

"If Father catches us, we'll get in trouble," she says.

"Come on! Rishid will cover for us when we go! Won't you?" I turn to him and he nods, looking at my sister.

"Leave everything to me, Lady Isis."

She bites her lip and looks back at me. "But…"

"Please…" I take her hands in mine and feel a slight warmth rising inside me. "I want to go… just once! You promised! I still remember that you promised!"

Isis looks back at Rishid again, who in turn assures her again that he will take care of everything. When her eyes turn to mine again, she looks more serious than anything I had ever seen before. "Alright, brother… we'll go in the morning—"

"Thank you, sister!" I throw myself into her arms and hug her tightly, my happiness growing stronger. Instantly I feel something strange inside me. I think it's the spirit… it's not saying anything but I can feel something strong coming from it as I embrace my sister. I feel a great surge of it and it surprises me so much that I let go of her; fortunately she decides to let go at the same time, so she doesn't notice any hastiness on my part.

"But, we can only go for an hour, and we must never speak of it again, do you hear? Never."

I nod my head, smiling to cover up the uneasiness that has settled in my stomach.

-------------------------------

A few hours later, I'm following Isis up a flight of stone stairs that I had never seen before, shaking my hands at my sides to get out some of the adrenaline pumping through me. She pushes open the large trapdoor at the top and I run out.

I nearly stumble because of the light._What…what is that? _My arm goes up to shield my eyes, and I can get a small look at the bright thing. _It's so warm…this must be… this must be the Sun! Ra himself! _I extend my arm to the god, taking in more of His glorious warmth as my sister comes beside me.

"This is wonderful, sister!" I say happily. My eyes travel down from the bright sphere in the sky to a little market a little ways across the dunes and I start to run to it. Ignoring my sister's calls to stay near her, I run into the crowd and take in all of the people. _There are so many! They all look different! I never thought the world would be like this! _I stop, seeing a book lying on the ground.

Opening it up, I'm shocked to see colour. Bright colour… and… pictures! Isis comes beside me as I start to flip through the pages, gawking at them. "Sister! These are nothing like the scriptures! They're fun!" I point to the pictures, even though I can sense that she's looking around us instead.

I suddenly stop on a picture of a man on a machine. It looks amazing… but what is it? I've never seen something like it before… A noise catches my attention and I look up to see some men watching a box.

Wait… it's not just a box… there are things moving in it! Upon looking closer, the things are moving on a glass surface… hey! There's that weird machine again! There's a man in strange clothing on it… and he's talking to a woman… now he's speeding off on the thing… Wow! What a cool sound!

One of the men watching looks instead at me. "What's the matter, kid?" he asks. "Never seen a TV before?"

"A TV?" I ask. Isis comes over and pulls me away hurriedly, saying we should be going home. I follow, a million questions racing through my head.

"What was that glass box back there, sister?"

"That was a TV," she says, tugging me along.

"T-V!" I repeat excitedly. "What was the man on the TV riding?"

"That's a motorcycle."

"Motorcycle! I wanna ride one!" I say eagerly, starting to make noises like the red machine.

"Malik, we must hurry! We need to get back home!"

"Already? But I want to stay!"

"No, Malik." She looks very worried. I wonder why. "We have to get home in case Father discovers that we're gone!"

"But—" I decide that it's pointless to argue. I still have the book in my hand. "Can I at least keep the picture of the moticocel?"

She stops and looks down at me, panting slightly. "No, Malik. If Father sees that, he'll be furious!"

"Please, Isis!" I practically beg. "I want something to remember! I'll hide it really well! I won't let him find it!"

"Alright, alright! Now come on!" She turns to go again, but stops. I look up to see a man in a light tan robe, a turban encircling his head. His eyes bore down into us, and he speaks in a deep voice.

"The pharaoh will soon return," he says.

"Who are you?" My sister is slightly in front of me and doing her best to look strong.

"I am one of the Tombkeepers," he replies. "If you do not fulfill your sacred duty, only tragedy will result."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" she asks again, but he merely turns away and disappears into the crowd. We run after him, but he seems to have evaporated or something, because we cannot see him.

"Sister!" I say suddenly. "He was wearing something that looked like the Millennium torque and rod! It looked like a key!"

My sister stops again and takes me by the shoulders. "We should never have come here!" she says, fear etched into every one of her words. "Forget everything you saw today! Forget about the stranger! We must go home, now!"

I fear she's going to have a heart attack or something with the way that she's looking at me, so we run back to the entrance to the tombkeeper lair. She hoists open the trapdoor and I look despairingly into the darkness beyond.

"Do we have to go back down there?" I ask. "Why do we need to live in darkness like that?"

Without waiting for an answer, I go and sit upon a low wall, holding up the picture of the amazing machine that I had torn out of the book. _Someday… someday I'll get one just like it…_ I start making noises like it again, gazing across the horizon. I can hear the spirit mocking me, but I don't care. My sister calls for me and I heavily get up and go to her.

As we start down the stairs, I look to the side and see a small reel with loose rope dangling off it.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to it.

Isis turns and her eyes go wide as she spots it."Oh no…that must have been an alarm of some kind! I didn't see it when we left!" The look of fear upon her face increases so much that I start to worry as well, and she suddenly dashes down the stairs.

_Sister… sister… what is it?_


	3. Revenge

Well! Here is the next chapter; the chapter that gives this story its R rating! This is VERY dark and evil and scary, so be forewarned. Seriously.

Chapter 3: Revenge

We're running down the stairs so fast that I nearly trip over myself and fall the rest of the way down. "Sister! Sister, what's wrong?" I call out.

She doesn't answer me; she just keeps running, panting from the effort. If I don't look at how fast her feet are moving, it looks almost as though she is gliding down the stairs. We finally reach the bottom and rush to my room.

It's in complete disarray. We can see the blankets that Rishid tried to put in the beds to make it seem as though we were still in them. They're tossed about and the bed dressings are mostly on the floor. Without saying anything else, my sister once again takes off, running down the hall again.

I can feel my fear growing, and I feel a sharp pang of it in the pit of my stomach when I hear some yells of pain arising as we get closer to our father's waiting room. We come to a skidding halt just in time to see my father crack his whip again.

"Rishid!" I cry. He falls to the floor, motionless; his hands are tied in front of him and his back is cut open and bleeding from my father's whip.

"Master Malik…" he groans out. "I'm sorry… I failed you…" I hear him exhale deeply. His eyes close.

Isis gasps and puts her hands to her mouth in shock.** What in Ra's name has my father done? He disciplined my slave… my slave failed me—**

_He's not my slave! He's my big brother! What has Father done to him?_

**He serves me… he failed me… Father killed him… I should repay the favor…**

My father turns to Isis and me. "You two must watch the consequences of your disobedience!"

I clutch at my head. _No! No! Rishid! He's not dead! He's not! _**But he's hurt badly… he could die later… Father killed him… He killed Rishid for his disobedience…**

_No… no… Rishid's not dead… he shouldn't have been punished! _**Father shouldn't have punished him…** **he let me go to see the world—**

**__**"You're next, Malik!" yells my father. He snaps the whip and my hand catches the end of it. **What an insolent fool… **

"How dare you resist me, Malik!" He tries to pull it back, but I won't let up.** He's weak; without this whip and the Millennium Items he's just a weak and powerless old man.**

"**Thank you for getting rid of Rishid for me**," I growl out.

I let go of the whip and my father nearly stumbles back. **Feeble old man… "You don't scare me**," I hiss venomously at him. I make my way towards the two Millennium Items my family has guarded for centuries. "**These Items are mine now…**"

"You will inherit those in due time, Malik! No sooner!" my father yells at me.

I ignore him and pick up the Millennium Rod. "**It seems to accept me…**" I thrust it out towards him and feel a power like none other surge through my body. A light emerges from the Item in my hand and it slams my father against the wall behind him. I can't help but smirk at his helplessness.

"Malik!" my sister yells. She comes running towards me."**This doesn't concern you!**" I pin her up against a different wall with it, intending to deal with her later. **Foolish girl…Now for my father…**

I feel my grip tightening upon the Rod as I approach him and slide off the end of it to unsheathe the dagger that's underneath. **Now it's his turn to pay for what he's done to me… now he will die and suffer for the pain he's caused me…**I raise the Rod above my head and behind me, ignoring my sister's screams to stop. **She doesn't know the pain he's caused me… she hasn't suffered like I have…my father made me want to die… he made me want to die!**I swing my arm forward.

Both my father and my sister scream in unison as the dagger pierces his flesh just underneath his collarbone. But he can't do anything about it… she can't do anything about it… they are trapped. My sister's cries turn into noisy sobbing but my father continues to shriek out in pain as his blood starts to spill out and over my hand.

**His blood is warm… just like mine when it was spilled for him… he's screaming just as I was when he was cutting my back apart…I'll tear his soul to shreds for the pain…**I grin again and push the Millennium Rod deeper into him, so the blade is embedded deep within his robes; he screams out with such agony that I almost feel like laughing at him. **Now he is feeling my suffering… what a stupid old man… he should have known my pain would come back to greet him…**

I start to feel a small rumble in my throat as I feel my strength growing. **He didn't know he would be dying today… you thought you were going to live on with the memory that you disciplined your son by slicing into him… that wouldn't have bothered you… you'd have thought about it like it was your duty… like you did what you had to do to keep this stupid family tradition alive…well I am changing all of that now!**

**__**A laugh resonates in my throat and I twist the Rod slightly, hearing the end of it scratching the wall behind the dying fool. His screams start to choke off slightly as he draws his final breaths, and my cackle gets louder and louder until it drowns him out. I watch as his weak, frail body gives a giant shudder, and his head slumps down onto his chest.

**He is dead… finally, that old fool is dead…**I tug on the Rod, but it's so deep within him that I can barely budge it. I place both my hands on its hilt and put a foot into his stomach, holding his body to as I yank on the Rod again. It comes free with a squelch of flesh, and he slowly sinks down to the floor, leaving a smear of blood on the wall behind him. I look down at the lifeless thing and lightly lick one of my fingers.

The blood tastes bittersweet, like a poisoned candy. I reach down to grab a fistful of robes to wipe my hands clean of it; I also get the crimson off the Rod—such a powerful thing need not be stained with something so foul and insignificant. The girl's weak cries start to rise again and I sneer one last time before turning to her.

"**There's still a woman left…**" I lick my lips slightly and start over to her. She looks so helpless and afraid, pinned against that wall. I wouldn't mind keeping her like that for a while…

"Master...Malik…"

I turn slightly to see Rishid stirring, still upon the floor. **He's still alive?**I walk over to him and stop beside his pitiful form. **He can't be alive… I won't let him… he failed me as a slave and he must pay for that… besides…** I raised the Rod over my head again. **I can't have him here moaning out in pain when I'm alone with Isis… he'll just get in the way.**

**__**My lips open, turned up in a twisted smile. "**Go to hell,**" I hiss at my once obedient slave. Right as I am about to swing the dagger down, he lifts his head to me.

"Master Malik… I need to protect you…" he barely murmurs out.

I freeze above him, staring. Something switches inside me and I suddenly blink down at him, confused immensely. _What is the Rod doing in my hand? _I drop it and fall to my knees in front of him. _Why do I feel so empowered? Why did I have my family's Millennium Rod in my hand? _"Rishid, what has happened to me?" I whisper out, looking down at him.

He struggles to his knees as well and looks for a second at something behind me. "Don't look, Master Malik!" he says sternly, bringing his bound hands around me and pulling me to him.

"Don't look at what?" I shift in his arms and turn to look behind me. My eyes go wide. _Is that my father?! What happened to him? Is he dead? What happened? _I panic, trying to force myself away from Rishid. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Something bright appears in front of my father's still form and I see the strange man that my sister and I had run into earlier. "The soul of the pharaoh gave rise to this fate," he says. "It is growing strong and He is reviving. You must go to find Him."

I'm still struggling against Rishid, shaking my head from side to side and not coming to grips with anything. Tears are manifesting on my face and I start to shake uncontrollably as the stranger disappears once more without another word. Rishid gently tightens his grip on me and rocks me from side to side, but it's not helping. I don't know what happened, but it's terrifying me so much that I can't think.

We sit for a long time, and my crying finally quiets. I take up the Rod with a shaky hand and cut Rishid's bindings off, and he helps me to my feet. We both turn to see my sister on the floor. She must have fainted. Rishid goes over to her and picks her up, and we take her to her room, laying her on her bed.

As I look down at her, I feel a surge of guilt well up in the pit of my stomach, and I know what I must do. I need to save her from myself. I've already caused too much damage here… I call for Rishid to pack some bags for us—we are going to leave tonight. He nods and leaves without even questioning me.

I don't move from my sister's side for the duration of his absence, but when he returns, I start to cry again, knowing very well that I might never see her again. I throw my arms about her and hold her, sobbing into her unconscious form. I let all of my emotions out, but remaining strong in my decision to keep her safe. I finally sit up and wipe my eyes, smiling down at her.

"Sister… dear Isis… you will be safe from now on… farewell." I lean down and kiss her gently on the forehead.__


End file.
